Mariposas Doradas
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Re-subido: Un asesinato ah traído al mejor detective de inglaterra a la mansion Kazemaru, en donde encontrara a su primer sospèchoso, un niño de 15 años cuya mente no funciona cuerdamente... Primero el prologo, en donde este resumen no aplica mucho..
1. Prologo

Hola!

Como podrán notar (los que me leen) esta historia ya existe y ya la he estado publicando PERO (siempre hay un "pero") he tenido que corregirla desde el principio, porque me hacían falta algunas cosas además de que me estuve comiendo algunas cosas importantísimas.

¡Es importante que lo vuelvan a leer! ¿ok?

Empezare a subirlo TODO (3 caps no más xD) de nuevo con la ayuda de **Pazita **(mi nueva beta *o*) y de **Criss-M¥ **(mi hermanito menor, quien me está ayudando a escribir… vaya)

**Resumen anterior:** Bueno, este es un nuevo fic, que empezó como una loca idea con ayuda de mi mejor amigo BDRMX, viene a ustedes gracias a Shaty Ana's Production (¿?)… ok no, es una nueva historia que constara de unos 10 capítulos como máximos. Esta Historia empezara con el prologo, el cual será narrado por Kazemaru (toda la letra que este en cursiva son sus pensamientos),se realiza a mediados del siglo XIX y para que no se me confundan desde el comienzo, Kazemaru está bajando lentamente por un lago… (si se está ahogando O.O)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y Blah blah blah**

Sin más, a leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lago en el cual se refleja la luna llena y sus estrellas suele ser hermoso; cuando refleja el fuego que te consume lentamente junto con todo aquello que alguna vez soñaste, se ve más hermoso, pero cuando vas descendiendo hacia su profundidad lentamente, ahogándote y perdiendo el conocimiento de apoco, mientras todo lo demás, es consumido en una noche de otoño… definitivamente sentir como tu dolor se desvanece de a poco, es mucho más hermoso…

-_¿Cómo sucedió todo?-_un chico de cabellos azules y de hermosa figura, descendía de apoco en aquel lago-_¿Cómo llegue a ahogarme en mi propio juego?-_abrió sus ojos lentamente, observando cómo descendía y se alejaba de la superficie del lago -_¿Por qué renuncie a todo por… ti?-_dejo escapar burbujas de oxigeno, sintiendo como la inconsciencia se apoderaba de él…-_tal vez… todo empezó... aquel día…_-últimos pensamientos que recorrieron su mente, así es, toda su verdadera miseria había empezado el mismo día que había terminado…

**Prologo**

"_¿Por qué rayos asesine a mi padre? Es una pregunta que suena descabellada para cualquiera que la oyese, que un padre te de sufrimiento, que te haga llorar noche tras noche en la soledad de tu habitación, que dejara marcas en tu cuerpo que aunque se borrarían en algunos días, estas traspasaran hasta el más mínimo rincón de tu alma, que te prohibiera estar con otra persona que no fuera él y que te obligara a ver como tu madre moría lentamente en tus manos sin tener posibilidad de hacer algo… ¿suena raro todo lo que digo? No lo creo… la razón por la cual asesine a mi padre, es por el hecho de que desde la primera vez que tomo mi cuerpo, mi madre ya no estaba para defenderme, convirtiéndome a mí, en su compañero eternamente…"_

"_¿Cómo es que ese tonto lo descubrió? Aun no entiendo cómo me deje convencer, Como idee un plan en el que jugaríamos tal y como un gato y un ratón, yo el astuto gato que te lleva a una trampa sin salida y tú el mísero ratón que muere en mis garras después de divertirme un rato, pero es verdad, el disparo te puede salir por la culata y puedes terminar lastimado, en mi caso, enamorado… ¿cómo creí que sería capaz de asesinarte al momento en el que descubrieras todo?, ¿Por qué rayos creí que podría hacerle a él, lo mismo que le hice a mi padre?."_

"_Era ingenuo en ese entonces, ¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? ¿Acaso siento pena por todas aquellas personas que eh hecho sufrir con mis actos? ¿Goenji, Haruna, Tachimukai, Tsunami y hasta a Midorikawa? ¿Es esto a lo que se le llama remordimiento? No, esto no es remordimiento, esto es sufrimiento… Sabía que era sufrir físicamente, incluso mentalmente, pero este dolor viene del corazón, de un roto corazón que creí que ya jamás volvería a latir… ahora que lo pienso, este fue el mismo dolor que sentí cuando perdí a mi madre."_

"_Hace aproximadamente tres meses, cuando decidí poner fin a mi infierno, asesine a mi padre, dispuesto a borrar todo lo que me hacía daño, junto con la ayuda de la única persona que era capaz de comprender lo que sentía, escondimos el cuerpo y todo quedo ante la policía como un desaparecimiento… Todo era perfecto, el crimen perfecto, los criminales perfectos, la razón perfecta… Pero toda mentira no dura cien años y siempre hay un tonto que debe descubrir la verdad, un tonto detective, un tonto del cual me enamore, un tonto que en estos momentos es la razón de que esté muriendo, un tonto de nombre Mamoru Endo…"_

"_Bajando lentamente me encuentro en este momento, tres meses después, muero por el pecado que he cometido, pero no me arrepiento… No me arrepiento de a ver hecho correr sangre por felicidad, de ver las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza recorrer los ojos de quien me amaba, de aquellos que me amaban y solo querían la felicidad para mi, ¡De haber utilizado a todos a mi favor!, de… de haberme enamorado… No me arrepiento de este dolor que desaparece innecesariamente, ya que este, debería ser mi castigo."_

"_Tal vez en el infierno pueda conseguir el castigo a mi comportamiento, tal vez, pueda encontrar paz entre la oscuridad y el fuego que te quema eternamente, tal vez nadie me extrañe cuando desaparezca completamente… seré como las __**mariposas doradas, **__libe de mi sufrimiento… libre de todo."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Explicacion: __La __Mariposa__ es la transformación total y el color __Dorado__ es Luz, Conciencia, Integración, Espiritualidad y Re-conexión._

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado

Att: Shaty Ana (¥) Criss-My


	2. Día 1

¡Hola!

Encantada de volver a estar con ustedes (^^). Las actualizaciones de esta historia quedaran para los martes/jueves ya que es el día en que mas tarde puedo estar en la computadora, pero, seran cada 2 semanas porque no hay tiempo. (._.)

**Resumen anterior: **Bueno, bueno, llego por quien lloraban (¿?) ok no!

Vengo con conti de esta trágica y rara historia (si no yo me la creo) pero los momentos de tristeza y frustración son los más frecuentes y últimamente en mi monótona y aburrida vida, es tan casi a tods por sus rewievs, me hacen sentir genial ;), pero especialmente a **Soy YO-SARIEL**, tranquilo, terminare las otras historias lo prometo…

Dedicado a mi BF4E Brahiam, viejo, eres genial y solo con una llamada alegras mi vida, ¡Digan si a las verdaderas amistades entre chicos y chicas!... ojala y no lea esto (e.e)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

**Declaimer 2 (?): La canción es Lilium y la traducción es de una chica que se hace llamar ranitaconejito en youtube, les recomiendo que la escuchen al inicio del cap**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Día 1**

**Todo tiene su comienzo**

**Todo tiene su final**

**Pero nuestra historia**

**Ya va por la mitad**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Oh el justo es_

_Aquel que meditara… sabiduría_

_De sus palabras_

_El juicio dictara"_

Una mañana algo oscura era la que se alzaba aquel día, aunque ya había llegado el mediodía, el cielo se mostraba como si todavía estuviese amaneciendo debido a la lluvia que no deseaba cesar… Solo dos sonidos se alzaban en aquella mansión que alguna vez fue una de las más vivas y llenas de alegría, y que ahora, solo era oscura y sombría. El piano siendo tocado con tono nostálgico y una bella voz que cantaba una triste pero hermosa canción resonaban por todos lados, en cambio, el segundo sonido que allí se podía oír, los tacones de una mujer que resonaban solo por los pasillos que cruzaba, dirigiéndose hacia el dueño de tan hermosa melodía...

"_oh bendito es_

_El que sufre tentación_

_Pues su dolor_

_La corona de vida le concederá"_

En el transcurso del camino la mujer miraba detalladamente cada cambio que allí había sucedido, el hermoso color azul y morado que siempre había representado a la familia como dueña de la hermosa primavera, solo se hallaban en pequeños detalles que eran opacados por el extravagante color dorado con rojo que se alzaban como nuevos favoritos del reciente heredero

"_Oh mi Señor…_

_Te ruego tengas piedad"_

Pensando en el nuevo heredero… hijo único por capricho del destino, un hermoso joven de cabellos azulados y ojos almendrados, de textura frágil y delicada, con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivaría hasta al hombre más ruin que en su camino pudiese llegar a aparecer. Tal vez… tal vez aquella sonrisa que solo irradiaba felicidad fue la que lo aprisiono al amo, tal vez por eso había dejado de sonreír llevándose consigo la alegría que contagiaba a todos los habitantes de aquella mansión para que ese monstruo jamás fuese capaz de encontrarle de nuevo, pero no importaba cuanto llegase a llorar o a correr, jamás podría escapar del destino que su padre le había llegado a proporcionar… Al menos, hasta ahora

"_Oh cuan santa_

_Cuan serena, Cuan benigna, Cuan delicado_

_El lirio de castidad"_

-…Joven amo…-susurro la chica entrando a la sala de música, en donde se hallaba el piano en el que hace poco se tocaba y el dueño de tan hermosa voz y letra, el joven amo, el joven Kazemaru.

-Haruna, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto un chico peli crema de unos 19 años que en ese momento se encontraba instruyendo al chico de cabellos azulados, maestro en las artes y en las políticas, tanto en etiqueta como en espada, el Joven Goenji Shuuya.

-El almuerzo, se enfría- respondió ella con la cabeza gacha, no es que no pudiera mirar directamente a los ojos del joven peli crema, es solo que la mirada de desafío que su joven amo le enviaba, una llena de rencor y odio, no le daban suficiente fuerza para alzar su cabeza de manera digna.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres sin antes tocar?-escupió estas palabras con odio e ironía, mirándola de arriba abajo como una insignificante cucaracha, como lo que realmente era a los ojos del chico.

-perdón, joven amo…-susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos pudiesen escuchar, no pedía disculpas por la intromisión y tanto Kazemaru como Goenji lo sabían.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, no te necesito!-le hablo fuerte y cortante, empezando a tocar el piano de nuevo, una melodía incluso más triste que la anterior.

-Si, joven amo…-se inclinó y salió de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, agradeciendo internamente que Ichirouta estaba concentrado en la melodía que tocaba.

-No deberías ser tan cruel con la servidumbre-le reprocho Goenji, acomodando los libros que anteriormente leía con Kazemaru.

-¿desde cuándo te importa los sentimientos de ellos?-su piano desafino, o tal vez él lo había hecho -¡Solo debes preocuparte por mí! ¡¿Entiendes?-le hablo enfurecido y al borde de llorar, ¿pero porque hacerlo?

Goenji se giró a observarlo detenidamente, viéndolo por unos segundos en los que al otro ya se le escurrían las lágrimas, decidiendo acercarse a él, limpiando delicadamente con un pañuelo sus mejillas humedecidas, acerco su labios al oído-no me engañas-susurro, escuchando como el otro soltaba una gran carcajada.

-¡encontrare otra manera de que caigas en mi trampa!- Kazemaru reía como loco, su gran amigo ya no caía tan fácilmente en sus juegos, en los que lloraba solo para llamar la atención de las personas, solo para sentirse querido por los demás.

-mejor apresúrate-se alejó un poco observándolo seriamente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro-después del almuerzo estudiaremos los planos de tu empresa.

-¿sabes?-hablo seductoramente pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del otro, acercándolo incluso aún más-preferiría hacer otras cosas, ¿tú no?-pregunto tan inocentemente que cualquiera hubiese creído que lo único que deseaba era pasar la tarde entre juegos y risas. Pero es que entre esos dos había una relación más allá del trabajo profesional, incluso más allá de la amistad, algo que muchos llamaban amor, si, cualquiera lo hubiese pensado a menos de que seas Goenji, que aun sabiendo que solo era un juego para su joven amo, decidió dejarse llevar por los instintos y besar de manera voraz y desesperada esos hermosos labios rosados…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba interesadamente un peli castaño de unos 18 años de edad, aunque aparentaba tener menos, y no lo digo por su físico ya que parecía todo un hombre, lo digo por su "estado mental" (**N/A: **Criss: mi hermano mayor ¬¬).

-¡¿Mamoru que rayos haces?-preguntaba algo asustado un hombre mayor, ¿ochenta años tal vez?, de apariencia muy similar al otro, solo que este si era más maduro-¡suelta ese cuchillo jovencito! ¡Eres muy joven para que te quites la vida así!

-pero abuelo, solo trato de abrir este sobre-contesto el otro con una gotita bajando por su nuca mientras alzaba el susodicho.

-Daisuke-san, debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por su nieto, recuerde que ya es mayor de edad-hablaba una tercera persona, cabellos platinados de unos 16 años de edad-no creo que se hago daño por abrir una carta que…

-¡auch!.

-olvídelo…-susurro algo decepcionado.

-¡Vez, Fubuki!-hablo el anciano acercándose a Endo-¡por esa razón siempre lo acompaño a resolver sus casos! ¡Mamoru es muy cabeza dura para esto!-Se encontraban en una oficina algo pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los 3, un gran escritorio y 3 sillas más.

-¿¡Qué dices!-pregunto algo ofendido el mencionado, metiendo su dedo en la boca para chupar la sangre que salía de él.

-¿de qué es la carta, Daisuke-san?-pregunto Fubuki ignorando los reclamos de su amigo.

-viene directo de la estación de policía-respondió de manera seria, captando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué tan importante es?-pregunto Endo, olvidándose del dolor en su dedo y acercándose a su abuelo un poco más.

-demasiado…-respondió el otro-siéntense, que este será el caso que decidirá su futuro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-debemos dejar de hacer esto…-se encontraban los dos en el suelo, Goenji recostado en las piernas de Kazemaru con sus ropas mal acomodadas, mientras el otro, solo poseía su camisa y su ropa interior.

-¿por qué?-pregunto infantilmente el de cabellos azulados, pasando sus manos delicadamente por el cabello de su "amigo"-esto es muy divertido-se respondió a si mismo con una sonrisa zurrona.

-solo me haces daño…-susurro Goenji incorporándose, con su mirada clavada en el suelo, reflexionando la misma jodida pregunta de siempre, ¿Qué rayos era él para su amo?

-un juguete…-respondió el otro, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. El peli crema se giró a observarlo sin ninguna reacción en su rostro, aunque con todo el dolor reflejado en sus ojos-eso es lo que eres… un juguete.

-K-Kazemaru yo…-trato de hablar el otro.

-anímate-le hablo levantándose de su puesto, acomodando lo poco de ropa que tenía y buscando la otra con la mirada hasta encontrarla en un rincón.

-¿por qué? ¿Por ser usado?-pregunto sarcásticamente, levantándose también de su lugar, acomodando sus ropas.

-porque eres mi juguete favorito y a ti no hay quien te r-e-m-p-l-a-z-e- deletreando cada una de las letras de esta palabra, soltó una gran carcajada, incluso si eras necesaria su muerte él jamás le dejaría ir, Kazemaru lo sabía, Goenji lo sabía, incluso sus sirvientes lo sabían.

-el almuerzo-hablo Shuuya tratando de desviar el tema-debe estar frío, pediré que lo rehagan-y con esto salió por la puerta, claro con sus ropas ya arregladas

-claro cariño~-respondió el peli azulado-abajo te espero~ -se solto de nuevo a reír frenéticamente, tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el gran sillón que allí se encontraba para no caer de la risa-ah…-suspiro calmándose-Goenji, te has enamorado de la persona equivocada-susurro observando el techo blanco, pensando… si, solo pensando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La familia Kazemaru es una de las más prestigiosas en toda Inglaterra-empezó su relato el anciano- hace ya más de dos meses que el miembro principal de la familia desapareció y nadie conoce su paradero.

-¿secuestro?-pregunto Shiro interesado.

-aparentemente-

-¿aparentemente?-pregunto confundido Endo.

-la familia Kazemaru se destaca por su limpia competencia en el mercado, son de buena voluntad, alegres y pacíficos, la guerra no es lo suyo, no había razón para un secuestro por exigencia de dinero, ya que están bien resguardados.

-entonces… ¿está muerto?-volvió a preguntar Shiro, analizando la situación.

-probablemente-

-eso quiere decir-hablo Endo atando cabos-¿¡que se nos ha contratado para descubrir la verdad y tú nos dejaras participar a los dos!-pregunto emocionado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-así es Mamoru-contesto igualmente su abuelo, ver a Endo tan animado no era difícil, pero sí muy agradable.

-¿Quién es el principal sospechoso?-pregunto Shiro seriamente, no es que no estuviera emocionado, ver a su sempai así motivaba a cualquiera, pero si la familia es tan prestigiosa y el miembro principal secuestrado sin ningún motivo, entonces ellos estaban pisando terreno desconocido.

-el heredero-respondió serio el anciano, haciendo salir a Endo de su mundo de fantasía y trayéndolo a la realidad de inmediato.

-¿el heredero?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-y eh aquí, lo importante del caso-dijo el anciano-de aquí, parten todas mis suposiciones…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡COMO DICES!-pregunto exaltado Kazemaru, parándose de la mesa y golpeándola en el proceso.

-así es joven amo-respondía uno de sus sirvientes cabello castaño y de ojos azules, de 17 años de edad- decidieron reabrir la investigación nuevamente, un integrante de la famosa familia de detectives Endo de Londres será enviado mañana.

-¡No puede ser!- hablo mientras caminaba por todo el comedor de manera desesperada- ¡Goenji!-se acercó a él- ¡dime que hacer! ¡Te lo suplico!-lo tomo del chaleco mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus ojos demostraban desesperación y agonía.

-Kazemaru…-susurro Goenji viéndolo fijamente-¡indica a todos los sirvientes que se reúnan en la sala, Tachimukai! ¡Recuerda, será la misma cuartada de siempre!-hablo demandantemente al sirviente que se encontraba allí, abrazando protectoramente a Ichirouta.

-como ordene-Yuuki se inclinó y salió en busca de todos los sirvientes involucrados con Kazemaru, involucrados en la desaparición, involucrados en el asesinato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿loco?-preguntaron al unisón los más jóvenes.

-así es-contesto sencillamente el anciano, tomando de su taza de té un pequeño trago- he investigado con otras familias que han visitado la mansión, posibles sospechosos, pero todos han tenido su cuartada muy bien preparada y toda la culpa a recaído sobre el heredero, que aparentemente, está loco.

-podría ser simplemente una excusa para salir por la tangente-hablo Fubuki.

-oh puede que tengan razón-aporto Endo.

-oh puede ser justo las dos, ¿no creen?-respondió Daisuke con una sonrisa, al ver que había logrado que dos de sus aprendices estuvieran más que interesados en el caso-además-agrego-deben investigar la desaparición de Kido y Fudo, que se presento hace un mes cuando fueron a investigar la mansión.

-¿eh?-preguntaron al unisón-¿desaparecidos?

-así es-asintió este-al parecer entraron a fondo en este caso, involucrando a la familia Kiyama en esto, un par de días después de que mandaran su reporte, no se volvió a saber más de ellos.

-¿Qué reporte?-pregunto Shiro asustado por el simple nombramiento de esa familia, definitivamente, ellos eran de temer.

-esta carta-el anciano busco entre sus gabinetes un sobre amarillo, abriéndolo saco una hoja arrugada-este es el ultimo reporte que Fudo nos envió.

-¿Qué dice?-Mamoru se acercó a Fubuki quien había tomado la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta- _"Domingo 26 de Febrero, hora 8 a.m._

_Aun no se cuanto tiempo nos llevara salir de esta mansión, todos aquí están locos, protegen aun ser imaginario, los sótanos huelen a putrefacción y es el único lugar que no hemos investigado, Kido cree que allí puede estar la ultima pieza de este rompecabezas, pero el mayordomo de la mansión se esmera en no dejarnos entrar._

_Sabemos que involucrar a la familia Kiyama es peligroso, pero Kido a encontrada una pista clave, la dudosa procedencia del "joven amo", aun no estamos seguros de quien es en realidad, pero podemos asegurar que no es lo que aparenta. _

_Los sirvientes de esta mansión, nos observan demasiado, creo que esperan el momento de poder atacar, fue muy inteligente el hacer guardia todas las noches para evitar a un posible intruso._

_Lo más raro de estar aquí, son los extraños gritos y llantos de Ichirouta Kazemaru, no son todas las noches, pero son muy seguidos. Nos han dicho que no debemos preocuparnos ya que sus sueños son algo peculiares… pero me pregunto, ¿Qué tan peculiares serán?_

_Hoy entraremos como sea necesario al sótano y enviaremos también todo el acertijo resuelto, solo un poco más, espero aguantar ese poco más… tal vez, aunque sean paranoias nuestras, sea nuestra ultima carta._

_Atentamente: Fudo Akio"_

-tercera forma de saber que realmente estas asustado, escribes tu sentencia de muerte en un reporte que parece mas bien una carta con las memorias de tu ultimo momento-susurro Daisuke apretando sus puños-debieron enviar a alguien con más talento y perspicacia para esto.

-Abuelo conocí a Kido, si el no pudo, no creo que alguien más pueda-susurro Endo aun impactado por lo que había leído, palabras suaves y cortas pero con un gran significado oculto escrito tras ellas, ¿estaría enviando una pista antes que un reporte? O ¿en realidad estaba tan asustado que mandaba un silencioso adiós de parte de ambos detectives?

-que mal que pienses así Mamoru-negó el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡muévanse! ¡Quiero ver todo en su lugar para mañana!-Goenji exclamaba con voz demandante a los pobres sirvientes que solo iban de aquí para allá con objetos en sus manos, acomodando todo en su lugar, quitando cosas y colores y remplazándolas por otra, para que la mansión por dentro luciera exactamente como antes.

-Goenji-san-le llamo Haruna llegando a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-el joven amo lo necesita-

-de acuerdo-y asintiendo se dirigió justo a donde se encontraba Kazemaru, deteniendo su labor de mandato por un segundo, solo para cumplir los caprichos de su amo, recorriendo los pasillos y dejando atrás el atareo de los pobres sirvientes que mucho no tenían que ver-joven amo-toco la puerta con cuidado.

-adelante-

-¿desea algo?-pregunto inclinándose levemente, sin atreverse a alzar su mirada. Ichirouta se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, meciendo sus pies con cuidado mientras tarareaba una dulce canción de cuna.

-deseo dormir, eso estaría bien, pero no puedo ¿sabes la razón?-pregunto sonriendo de manera zurrona-¿podrías tu responderme?

-el joven amo tiene miedo de la oscuridad, pero aun así no puede dormir con la luz prendida, él necesita que yo me encuentre a su lado en el momento en que cierre sus ojos-repitió justo como lo hacia casi todas las noches.

-solo dormiré si te quedas conmigo-comento juguetonamente, tirándose en la cama e incitándolo a cercarse con su mano extendida, gesto que el otro capto inmediatamente-¿te quedaras?-pregunto observándolo intensamente directo a los ojos.

-si me quedo contigo, no dormiremos-le respondió, desviando su mirada del otro-además, debo vigilar que todo quede en perfecto orden

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-pregunto en puchero el peli azul

-porque soy el único que te corregí sin miedo a lo que puedas hacer-respondió secamente el peli crema, acomodándolo en la cama y tapándole con las cobijas y colchas, esa noche haría mucho frio

-pero si yo deseara tu muerte, ¿cumplirías mi capricho?-pregunto inocentemente, esperando la respuesta del otro quien solo le observaba sin inmutarse

-solo estoy para servir al joven amo Kazemaru, sus deseos son la razón para la que vivo y su sonrisa es la razón por la que muero-arrodillándose tomo una de las delicadas manos del chico de cabellos azulados y la beso

-esa respuesta me gusta mucho…-susurro-entonces no tienes que preocuparte por morir-cerraba sus ojos lentamente-porque jamás volveré a sonreír… te lo prometo-sus ojos se cerraron por completo y su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada

-lo se-sonrió con tristeza el peli crema, levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba, apagando las velas para que solo la luz de la luna reflejara al hermoso y podrido cuerpo del joven que descansaba en aquella cama, saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si-no seré yo quien te haga sonreír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿eh?-preguntaron los otros dos sin comprender mucho

-serán ustedes quien resolverán el caso, claro, si todavía quieren y esta carta no los ah acobardado podrían considerarlo…

-¡Claro que queremos!-respondió animadamente Endo, golpeando la mesa en el instante, sonriendo de manera amplia-¡Si nos dejas este caso, prometo que lo resolveremos los tres! ¿¡Verdad Shiro!

-es verdad-asintió el mencionado-si vamos los tres lo más probable es que lo resolvamos

-no Fubuki, te equivocas-negó de nuevo el anciano-solo irán ustedes dos, están mas que capacitados para esto, si los dos logran superar esto, no veré otra razón que obstaculice mi camino para retirarme

-¿te retiraras?-pregunto algo triste el peli platinado

-ya estoy muy viejo para esto-respondió con una sonrisa-además-agregó-Endo tomara mi lugar, por eso debo dejarle emprender vuelo, aunque pueda caer sé que se levantara con una sonrisa para intentarlo una y otra vez

-abuelo…-susurro Endo algo impresionado por las sinceras palabras de su abuelo-gracias…-susurro con una sonrisa-¡Escuchaste Shiro! ¡Seré un detective de verdad y tu serás mi ayudante!-le hablo ahora algo más animado a su amigo, quien solo asentía con una sonrisa

-ah…Mamoru-susurro el anciano, girando su mirada hacia la ventana, la noche ya había caído y aunque sus palabras fueran sinceras, el miedo de perder a su nieto en este caso era más grande que el orgullo que sentía por él en ese momento, pero, ¿que podría suceder?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para su desgracia, esta historia será lo mas enredada posible y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Criss que se quedo dormido mientras escribíamos la carta… ¡Fuck!

¡Preguntas!

-¿está realmente loco Kazemaru?

-¿Por qué Goenji no teme de lo que Kazemaru podría hacerle?

-¿Qué personajes les gustaría que aparecieran?

-¿Qué hace Shiro en la empresa de detectives de la familia Endo si él no es pues amh… Endo?

-¿Review?

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado

Att: **Shaty Ana** (¥) **Criss-My**


End file.
